


Love Like You

by Onyxim



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Au where men can get pregnant, Crying, Hormonal Bruce, Look at all this love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyxim/pseuds/Onyxim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A starry night and a realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Props to you if you recognize the song! Lol.

If I could begin to be   
Half of what you think of me  
I could do about anything   
I could even learn how to love. . .

When I see the way you act   
Wondering when I'm coming back   
I could do about anything   
I could even learn how to love  
Like you. . .

-Rebecca Sugar, "Love Like You"

"You used to come here a lot?" Bruce asked when they settled down in the grass. 

"All the time. The skies are so much clearer. You can see almost every star." Clark got a nostalgic look on his face and leaned against trunk of the giant tree (the only tree in the entire field) and intertwined his fingers with Bruce's.

Bruce stiffened a little, but relaxed and squeezed Clark's hand. 

The sky was bright with purple, pink, and yellow stars. Scattered around the darkness of space like someone had dumped a pile of glitter on a dark blue table and blew on it. It was truly a beautiful sight.

"I can see why you like it so much," Bruce murmured. 

Clark hummed in response, lost in thought and still staring at the sky with a sad look in his eyes, but he was smiling. 

Bruce leaned against his shoulder. 

_Maybe I should wait to tell him_, he thought. He had planned on it tonight, but now that he was here, he didn't know what to say. He groaned inwardly. 

His name being said caught his attention. 

"Yes?"

"I. . ." Clark hesitated and turned to him fully. "I have to ask you something." 

"And I need to tell you something," he blurted out. "Uh, but you first." 

Clark seemed fine with it and stood them both up in the grass. He gave a small, nervous chuckle and held both of Bruce's hands in his. 

"Bruce, we've been together for two years now. And this far into our relationship, I've come to realize how much I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." 

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small, midnight-blue box. He opened it with his other hand, revealing a ring with a small diamond perched on top of it.

"Will you marry me?"

Bruce's jaw had dropped open slightly. "Clark. . ." His eyes filled with water unexpectedly.

Clark looked anxious for an answer. 

"Yes," he finally whispered after a few moments of silence. "Yes," he said a little louder, letting the tears spill down his cheeks and a smile form on his face. 

Clark grinned hard and pulled him in for a kiss, kissing away the tears while Bruce buried his hands in his hair and laughed. 

Clark pulled away, eyes shining. "So, what did you need to tell me?"

With newfound courage, Bruce told him. 

"I'm pregnant." 

Clark looked at him in awe, and blinked a few times. "Seriously?"

"I took the tests today." 

Clark was beaming so hard the happiness in his eyes shone brighter than the stars above them. "We're gonna have a baby?!" 

Bruce nodded, and God if he smiled any harder his face would probably stay that way. 

Suddenly, Clark had his hands on his hips, lifted him up and was twirling him around while they both laughed. Clark set him down a few feet away and pressed a kiss to his cheek before touching their foreheads together.

"We're gonna be parents," Clark whispered. Bruce felt a hand press to his abdomen and he smiled. 

It may have taken him a while to realize it, but he was definitely sure now.

He loved this man.


End file.
